untitled for now
by blackrose410
Summary: i suck on summary so pls just read the story.....harry abuse by whom... a new found friendship.... Not slash


disclaimer: i dont own harry potter and any other stuffs except the plot...  
  
*though*  
  
"dialogue"  
  
A boy very weak and fragile was lying in the kitchen of #4 privet drive... he Harry Potter was again bruised by his uncle even though he will be turning 16 and will be starting his 6th yr in Hogwarts.. his uncle got angry at him because he again tried to tell them all about the wizarding world and the terrors of Lord Voldemort.. but what he can't understand is why he being hit again he was last hit 5 yrs ago...the summer before he knew that he was a wizard.... anyway he is again bug by the idea of his uncle getting his courage back in the idea of beating harry... as he was thinking about this thing his uncle returned in the kitchen and was carrying a sort of katana looking thing this gave harry a scare and grab his wand from the pocket of his pants... (the only thing that didn't make him grab his wand the first time his uncle is his fear of getting expelled but now the idea of being expelled is much better than dying and letting the wizarding world be ruled by lord voldemort) harry then point his wand to his uncle and stared... the kind of stare that digs your soul... then he said.... "why are you doing this to me"... the only this his uncle did was smile a smile w/ a deeper meaning... then the only thing harry remember was getting hit on the head....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when he woke up he was tied in his room... or better be dudley's other room...he can't call it his own anymore... he feels very weak... brusied and hungry he knows he will not survive this predicament... a minute later the door banged opened... his uncle was still carrying the katana looking thing... "atlast boy your awake.. now i will have fun..by the way if your worried about your wand dont be its just in the kitchen waiting for you...HAHAHA..." as he finish talking he slash harry w/ the thing he was holding.. harry was hit in the arm and it bled...blood scattered all over the place after that he heard his unlce laughing...a really horrible laugh... *wait a minute that laugh i heard it somewhere... it really familiar...could it be..it cant be..he possesed uncle vernon* because of this realization harry started to panic.. what will he do...  
  
  
  
as he was thinking of what to do there was a prediction being made in hogwarts...  
  
"the boy who must live to save us all is in   
  
danger he can only be save by his greatest enemy"   
  
dumbledor heared this from the profesor of divination... so he quikly ran outside the borders of hogwarts and then aparated to the place where he can find the greatest enemy...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
in the Malfoy's manor: draco sat quietly in his room because his father had just told him that he will be a part of the junior deatheater society..it means that he needs to go to the meeting place of this god damn society of the dark side... *Im really annoyed of this support you-know-who thing... and the idea of everyone thinking that all Malfoys are Bad and Cruel... Oh well now they will really think that because I, Me, Draco Malfoy, The son of Lucious Malfoy will join the junior deather society... DAMN IT.. if only they knew the real me..*His though was interupted by a Pop... And the apperance of the headmaster of hogwarts... "Profesor Dumbledor what are you doing here? Are you here for my father? Just wait for a minute and i'll call him" "Wait!!! Draco Im actually here for you..." Draco look really worried *maybe i didn't pass all my O.W.L.s and im gonna repeat a year..ohhhh my....no pls...no...* Draco's facial expression quickly change into arrogant looking because he needs to hide his feeling..he didn't want Dumbledor to know that he is worried... "What is it that you need w/ me?" "Well young Malfoy i will ask you a favor... a very important favor..."  
  
pls review and i hope you help me w/ my story pls write in your reviews what you want to happen in the story...  
  
and by the way i can accept any rude comments so just write whats on your heart 


End file.
